


The Canadian Set Up

by Sassi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Confession, F/M, Feelings, I'm damn good at writing sappy, On the Spot, can I write something that isn't fluffy?, set up on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassi/pseuds/Sassi
Summary: You make your On The Spot debut at the request of your friend Jon Risinger. That man has an irresistible puppy dog face.





	The Canadian Set Up

“Okay guys, first game is Cunning Linguistics,” Jon announced, gesturing to the camera with the enthusiasm that he started every show with.

It was your first time on On The Spot. You'd turned down the invitation a few times, but had finally agreed when there had been a late cancellation. Plus you couldn't resist Jon’s pouty face. 

“Alright, team Our Show Is Better… I still hate that name,” Jon laughed.

“Well, can't deny the facts,” Barbara winked. “We have the best crew-”

“You have the same crew that I do!” Jon protested, his voice getting higher.

“Yes, but when they're doing Always Open, they're just automatically better,” you told him.

“Plus we have a bartender,” Barbara grinned, gently shaking her bottle in his direction.

“Do you have a bartender, Jon?” you asked, smiling innocently.

He pouted and slumped in his seat. “I started this show to have fun with my friends… now I'm getting bullied.”

“Now?” Michael joined the conversation from the opposite side of the set. “This has been happening since day 1.”

“Honestly, you should be used to it by now,” Ryan chuckled, taking a sip of his Diet Coke.

“Let's just get the first phrase,” Jon sighed, defeated. “The first phrase is ‘Kanye West’d’. Ladies? What is ‘Kanye West’d’?”

“You wanna go first?” Barbara asked, turning to look at you.

“Yeah, I think I've got something,” you nodded. “Is it when you decide to run for president, knowing that there is no way you could be worse than the current one?” You smiled proudly as your answer got a laugh from the audience.

Jon chuckled but shook his head. “As much as I love that, sorry (Y/N) that's not the definition. Barbara, what have you got?”

“I think…” Barbara began, pausing to think. “I think that being ‘Kanye West’d’ is when you are at a concert and the performer you go to see goes on a massive rant after barely singing anything and then he just walks off stage and cancels the show.”

“Sorry ladies, no luck,” Jon said. He turned to face your opponents. “Gentlemen, you get one guess.”

“I got nothing,” Ryan shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

“Is it when you think you're the best performer in history but everyone actually hates you?” Michael guessed.

“As accurate as all those definitions are, I'm afraid they're all incorrect,” Jon said. “The actual definition is ‘Interrupting sex to say a previous partner had much more skill, but you let them continue’.”

“Oh brutal,” you laughed.

Jon grinned. “I think all your definitions should be added, but I think I have to give points to team Our Show is Better on that one.”

You grew more comfortable as the show progressed, finding it less intimidating than you'd thought it would be. You didn't spend a lot of time on camera. You spent a lot more time editing the content than actually starring in it.

Before you knew it, it was the final game. Michael and Ryan had just done the cookie challenge to even out the scores.

“Our last game is Quick Thinking,” Jon grinned. “We’ll get a prompt and go back and forth between people. Good answers get points, give a bad answer and you don't get to come on the show anymore.”

“Really not a punishment, Jon,” Michael told him.

“I am ignoring you,” Jon continued. “And the first prompt is… ‘Things that secretly turn Jon Risinger on’. 60 seconds on the clock, the letter is B. Starting with Barbara. Go!”

“Being bullied on On The Spot,” Barbara answered.

“Sadly yes, good!” Jon called. “Ryan.”

“Benedict Cumberbatch.”

“Points! (Y/N)?” Jon said.

“Biting,” you said.

“Ooh accurate, points! Michael?” 

“Bowser,” he answered.

Jon nodded. “He is a horny bastard, yes! New letter, R! Barbara.”

“Ummm fuck… Riches,” she said.

“I am not that shallow Barbara,” Jon laughed. “No points. Ryan?”

“Uhhh…” Ryan seemed to be drawing a blank. “Rutabagas?” 

“I… what?” Jon asked.

“It's like a turnip,” Ryan explained, laughing.

“Bad. No points.” He turned to me. “(Y/N)?”

“Ryan Haywood,” I grinned.

“Accurate but not a secret! No points,” Jon said. “Michael? Oh, letter change! D!”

“Oh goddammit! I had something for R!” Michael yelled. “Fucking… Dunce caps.”

“Yes, points Michael!” Jon laughed. “Barbara?”

“Deez Nuts!” Barbara grinned.

“Yes! Points!” Jon went to point to Ryan just as the buzzer called the end of the game. “Oh just out of time.”

 

* * * * * * * * 

 

“So,” Jon nudged his shoulder playfully against yours. “How do you feel after your On The Spot premier?”

“I'm feeling pretty good,” you smiled. “How many people win their first episode?”

“Only the best,” he winked at you.

The two of you were walking through the parking lot together. The sun had set, but there was still enough light to see where you were going. Your hair gently fluttered behind you in the cool evening breeze. You heard the sound of someone jogging up behind you.

“We make a damn good team, partner!” Barbara wrapped an arm around your shoulder.

“We'll have to team up again in the future,” you said with a nod.

“Definitely,” she agreed, squeezing you gently before removing her arm. “Okay, so I had an awesome idea!”

“What would that be, Barb?” Jon asked. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket and glanced over at her.

“Well, are you free on Saturday, Jon?” she asked. “Like around 8pm on Saturday?”

“Uhh let me think,” he said, pulling out his phone to check his calendar. “Yeah, I don't think I've got anything going on.”

“What about you, (Y/N)?” Barbara smiled at me.

“Yep, I'm free,” you said.

“Great!” Barb clapped her hands happily. “Because I'm not. You two go on without me. Enjoy your date!”

With that, she quickly walked over to her car and disappeared inside with a wave. You and Jon had stopped walking, staring at her in shock.

“Did she just…” you said slowly.

“I think she just set us up on a date,” Jon finished your thought, shaking his head.

You looked down at your hands, butterflies flitting anxiously in your stomach. “She's funny,” you said, with a nervous laugh.

“Ha… yeah… funny,” Jon said quietly. It was silent for a few minutes, neither of you looking at each other. He took a deep breath. “Umm… so I'll pick you up at 8, then?”

You jerked your head up to look at him. “Wait… you want to do it?”

“Well yeah,” he said, rubbing the back of his head anxiously. “If I'm being honest, I'm not entirely surprised she pulled that move.”

“Why’s that?” you asked.

“I kinda told her a week or two ago that I like you,” he admitted. Even in the dark, you could see the blush colouring his cheeks.

“You… you like me?” you repeated, not able to process his words.

“Of course I do. You’re kind, funny, compassionate and absolutely beautiful,” he said. You’d never seen him look at you like that before. His lips were pulled up in a small, fond smile and he looked at you in a way that showed that he was very nervous but hopeful. You looked into his eyes and found that you couldn’t doubt the sincerity of his words. “Now the question is what do you say? If you say no, then we can forget this happened and I'll tell Barbara to drop it.”

“I would love to go on a date with you, Jon,” you said, smiling at him.

The grin that followed your statement lit up his entire face. He held his hand out and you put yours on top of it. He lifted it to his lips and gently kissed your knuckles. “8pm Saturday?”

“8pm Saturday,” you nodded, feeling the blush filling your cheeks.

He let your hand go and then laughed.

“What?” you asked.

“I just realised how fucking smug Barbara is going to be now.”


End file.
